When the Angels sing, the Demons dance
by shrillerthanshrill
Summary: John Egbert, age 21, attending SBURB university. But what's this? Seems like there's some trouble afoot! Two angels and two devils hovering over him and his group of friends. Trust me when I say the story is better than the summary. Of course you have Karkat hence the rating yo.
1. Chapter 1

"Dave."

A blond demon in the pits of the underworld looked up from his shenanigans. "Sup."

"Dave I have a job for y-"

"Fuckin finally."

The superior hissed then cleared his throat. "You're going to haunt a certain group of kids. With your sister."

Dave grumbled. "Aw hell no I ain't doin shit with Rose."

"DO IT OR MELT." That's the worst they can do here. Melt a demon to smithereens.

Dave laughed and morphed the rock he was messin with earlier into a seriously sharp katana. "Only on one condition."

A sound of grit teeth. "What."

"I get to drag whoever I want down here."

"... FINE." And with that the superior vanished in a boom of heated sulphur.

A cruel grin formed on Dave's face. One of satisfaction. "Cool." Then he too whooshed away in a puff of mercury. Why mercury? Because it reminded Dave of his cold and shiny soul.

* * *

"Dirky!"

A sigh. "I thought I said not to call me that."

"But Dirky!"

"Rox no."

The blonde angel with her martini bumped the other with his scalene triangle shades. "Said there's a job for ya. To guard some group of kids. Course I get to go along!"

Dirk groaned. "Okay, let's go." The two gently dissolved into a warm breeze to their destination.

* * *

"Johnny boy come on, chin up! It'll be a chipper day today!" John sighed inwardly and put on a brave smile for Jake. That's just how it was, every morning. Jake woke John up around seven for Sburb university and in return John tried to be chipper. It wasn't gonna last too long though. John had his facade but it wasn't really... Real.

That's besides the point here. John glanced at the clock and ran off in a panic. "JADE. JAKE. JANE. WE'RE LATE." A flurry of colors and scuffling ensued with everyone getting ready and eating. Jane whipped up pancakes in no time flat and Jake had all their drink ready in a flash. This was clearly a routine thing. The two younger, John and Jade, got ready first and then ate while the elder two cooked and ate first before actually getting ready. Seven forty five and they were all out, madly running to catch the train, just as the doors closed they got in. Time 7:50.

A sigh escaped John's lips. Made it once again.

Classes started 8:30 and the train ride to school was about thirty minutes. Lots of uni students took the chance to catch up on sleep like Karkat Vantas. Other's tried to complete homework such as student Tavros Nitram. Still other's managed to find their special destined partner and talk to/cuddle with them on the train, an example being Sollux Captor and his long time girlfriend Aradia Megido (Partners since freshman year, high school).

John always found a place to sit or stand near a window. It was never really strange to him how the scenery looked. Until today since he didn't see just the normal greens and browns. He saw a flash of white and a flash of black. Confused, he stared out the window and hoped to catch another peek but none happened.

He shook it out of his head and the rest of the train ride went relatively smooth with the exception being British exchange student Eridan Ampora sparking a fight with Sollux (Neither won as their respective girlfriends broke it up. The scolding after was actually really hilarious).

* * *

SBURB University was a large school, even by uni standards. It had several dorms and giant school buildings. You didn't get to class on time unless you either walked the entire break (15 minutes) or had some other mode of transportation (rollerblading, skateboarding, biking ect.) or you were just really fast as running or something. Either way it was a huge campus and nearly all of it was filled with students and faculty. You could very well get lost in such a big campus. John's first class was one he shared with Karkat and Sollux (Aradia didn't join in this one). Eugh math. John hated math with a burning passion and as the bell rang, he barely made it into the class. The teacher, Miss Alice was reading off the roll and something new caught John's attention.

"...Dave Strider?"

A pale hand rose into the air lazily but that's not what stunned John. He had a voice like shimmering icy waterfalls, all frozen in their tracks. It was also like the lazy river frozen over with shining ice chunks floating along. Just a cold but beautiful voice. "Sup."

John's first reaction was a gaping face and Dave seemed to note this, giving a lopsided half smile. It's just the corner of his mouth tilting up slightly. It's not much of a smile but it takes John's breath away. Completely. His mind short circuited even more when he heard a "Dirk Strider." In short another one.

Except this one was warm like freshly baked chocolate chip chip cookies and sunlight heating up the day. It was like the warm ocean waters of Hawaii with all the colorful fish and coral too. Simply everything mixed into one sole voice that seemed to completely oppose his possible sibling's, Dave. Dirk flashed a grin like the sun which quickly faded back into the clouds. Both Striders seemed awfully tense. And John couldn't remember them from before…

Class passed by fast. Just a normal day of spacin out and not payin attention. Acing anything the teacher asked. John was a literal certified genius with a superbly high IQ. The bell chimed and John slinked outta class, stretching and yawning. "What a dull class." John knew before he turned. The icy tone, the chilling presence. Dave.

Up close it was like looking at an angel. But like a fallen one. A devil so to say. Fine strawberry blond hair framed a face like the moon, cold and luminous. Freckles spanned from cheek to cheek and the aviator shades gave the sense of a superstar or something. He was dressed casually in a ragged pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. On it was a small symbol right in the center. A time record of sorts but it was sliced in half? A jacket not at all zipped. Some sweet headphones topped it all off.

"Oh yeah I know." John heard his own voice spill out. It sounded squeaky and high. He blushed furiously and cleared his throat. "So uh I've never seen you around here." True that.

A scowl came and went over Dave's face so fast John couldn't be sure if it was a 'real' scowl. "Just transferred in." Oh. How… Anticlimactic. John nodded and began his way to find Jade. Jade had this robot dog they used for transportation, a machine named BEC. He'd forgotten what it stood for. Jade was there, waiting but also chatting with someone. A girl John hadn't seen either. She was a drunk, he could see that clear enough but it was a fun drunk it seemed, with her bright smile and shining personality. The blonde girl laughed cheerfully and pet BEC's head. It simply barked and panted.

"Jade…" John didn't feel right interrupting but the blonde girl grinned brightly and hugged John like he was her long lost rich cousin or something. Her breathe didn't smell like alcohol which surprised him but rather like fruit salad. How odd… The raven haired boy grinned in return (fake) and she pouted slightly. "Hi! Name's John!"

"Ra- I mean Roxy Le- Lalonde." She hiccuped and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Nice ta meetcha Jan. Uh, John."

"Pleasure's mine Roxy!" He dimmed his smile slightly and could smell the scent of a fresh field of Tulip flowers from her. A lot like Jane's garden…

"We'd better get going John!" Jade yanked him out of his stupor and was pulling the boy onto the big metal machine. "BEC let's go!"

And off that dog bounded. Over students of all kinds who took it into their normal routines. That's just how it was a SBURB Uni. Accepting and loving and firm and kind.

Now the bell was ringing again and this class was the language class John took. Latin Because it was a shadier and sort of more cool sounding language. This class had a new student too. A girl, blonde, by the name of Rose Lalonde. He wondered if she and Roxy were sisters.

Rose was much more like Dave with her icy cold stare and the straight, slow way she talked like glaciers that carve into the mountain. John decided that Dave and Rose we siblings of sorts and that Dirk was brother to Roxy. That the four were connected only through family name. (As it is, he's right.)

Class flowed smoothly and was over sooner than expected. Lunchtime was usually a hustle bustle thing but today was peaceful to John at least since he sat under his favorite oak tree. It was really nice… Ah but here come all four new kids and all his friends.

A smirk on Dave's face, neutral on Rose, drunk smile on Roxy (They allow alcohol in the school?) and half smile on Dirk. They all vary so much but it's odd… They don't seem so human as they do out worldly beings. John shook that thought out his head and watched the group approach.

First thing that was heard was Kit- Karkat's screaming at Dave.

"YOU BULGE SUCKING NOOK EATER. I SAID THAT ROMCOMS DO NOT FUCKING SUCK." That language is what get's him in trouble more often than Gamzee (That one stoner guy that smokes all the time. Some new brand called sopor. It's green apparently but what does John care?"

"oh but you know they go kitkat" It's Dave. He's joking around. It's practically tangible, his silent laughter at the expense of the Vantas. "romcoms are just plain silly and pretty sure everyone here knows it"

"I'm Sorry Dave, But Could You Please Cease Messing And Bothering Karkat?" Kanaya's calming voice just before Karkat could tersely answer. John thought of a flower bed when she spoke, it was so gentle and soft and soothing. She managed to get them both to stop which didn't really shock the aqua eyed boy.

"Ah, thank you very much Kanaya. I appreciate that you have arbitrated (separated) this argument. It was really beginning to grind on my nerves." How'd Rose get on such good terms with Kanaya already?

"My Pleasure Rose." Miss Maryam must really like Miss Lalonde. 'My Pleasure' was not a term often heard.

"Calm your2elf KK." As mentioned before, Sollux Captor. It would be accurate to label him as that one dickwad that knows his way with technology. He's not so bad once you spend some time with him. He's got a love for bees and honey and his precious 3D glasses. They're actually perscription so he says. They don't look too bad… Oh and he's got a lisp.

"He's right Karkat. Y0u get far t00 w0rked up." Also mentioned before, Aradia Megido, Sol's long time girlfriend. She's nice enough but she suffers from severe depression. Sometimes John found her crying into Sollux's shoulder as he gently cradled her, murmuring comfort things. Neither of them knew thing and that's how it's going to stay. She speaks in a kinda spooky way and her o's sound hollow.

"Wwell I think he's just fine in wwhat he's doin." That british voice is unmistakable. It would only be mistaken with Jake's but the double w's tip it off. Eridan Ampora, foreign exchange douche. What can anyone say about him? He's a big dick who's too full of himself. He's not royalty or anything but his family ranks high in the world and that's just about all that's worthy of him.

How he caught someone like miss Feferi Peixes is beyond the imagination of anyone. She's high up in the ranks too but she's nicer than anyone of her rank should be. Blessed girl to be frankly honest. "B-e nic-e -Eridan! )(-e's a littl-e loud." Cutie!

John sighed. So many people! Perhaps more would come but currently they were the only ones around.

Rattling off the list again: John, Jade, Dave, Dirk, Rose, Roxy, Karkat, Kanaya, Sollux, Aradia, Eridan, Feferi.

Wow look at them all. So many. John sighed again. Too many people around his quiet place but it's okay since he really kinda wanted to have some company anyways. Dear me, it looks like there might be a fight cuffing out.

Dave slinking about in a circle, one perfectly matched by… You guess it, Karkat. Karkat's tenser body was the opposite of Dave's that slid around like water, free flowing. Before the fight had even started, John knew who the winner was but that still didn't stop the woosh of concern for them both in fear they'd injure each other.

* * *

**Author's 2 cents: Ah yes, my first fic finally shooting out. I will be updating but slowly of course. Hopefully I will be able to load this to AO3. Added bonus I don't know what I'm doing. So constructive criticism is welcomed yada yada yada. Okay bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy frick that's a lot of people that checked out my story at first yo. So as a special pick up, you get a second chapter within about a week! NOW POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN.**

* * *

As it turns out, neither of them really injured each other save the black eye Karkat had and the slight slice on Dave's right cheek. Now it wasn't as bad as John had assumed it might be but true enough there was the scuffle that got them (the two involved in the fight) in trouble. After a stern talk to that could be heard across campus, the two ended up with detention while everyone else was simply let off with a slight warning.

John had his job to head off to so he walked off campus to the nearby cafe, a hot spot for uni students. He was just lucky he knew the owner, Equius Zahhak. Equius's cafe was a cool kind. Really cool actually!

It was a sort of steampunk thing many, many gears and things. Perfect circled tables or perfect squares. delicately made chairs with decorations based on each person that sat there. There was a system in the cafe. Certain people sat in certain places and in all honesty, it was followed. Didn't follow the rules meant you had a death wish because Equius was seriously strong from working on all the machinery and just being a sort of body builder kind of person.

Today it looked like he's working on another set of chairs, four. Probably for the new students who had quickly assimilated into the groups and were now approaching the cafe.

Just like during lunch, they were in a state of heated debate or so. Loud and cheerful to be frank. Automatically, John smiled like a dork and said in his most chipper voice, "welcome! names? well, you guys don't need to cause I know you all by heart!" When they came in such a big group, they got the special room which was in short, this really big room that's decorated like a ballroom. Actually, it is a ballroom but it's not used like that often. Maybe once every two years or so. Anyways, John had to drag the chairs into the room and grinned, allowing them all to sit down and talk to each other. Then he picked up his pad and asked, "the usual?" And of course it was yes. After he put in the order, he forgot he had to ask the new kids and that's what he did. Dave wanted coffee, black. Rose a cup of earl grey tea. Roxy had her drink and Dirk said milk tea. Surprised much? Not at all.

Darling . That's the word used to describe John, or do he overheard. As he all the drinks over, balanced on his arms, he over heard Dave say, "oh John / hes kinda darlin but not in a way id expect" This of course, make John flush bright red before he actually got to the table and as he began serving the drinks, it faded to a pale pink. Kanaya asked what was wrong and in a surprise, John squeaked out it was nothing, nothing at all! This cause a general slowing of chatter for everyone to stare at John who flushed again and hastily beat back a retreat, muttering about stupid Dave Strider and his fucking perfection.

They left around five and John's shift ended at six so he had a good hour to ponder the new kids. He noted that he did that a lot. They just disturbed him but at the same time soothed him. Kinda like ripples on a pond.

"D→ (That's not actually said of course)Alright John, that's quite enough." Equius laid a firm hand on John's shoulder and led the boy off to the door where he simply gave a soft (in Equius vision was soft anyways) push. The blue eyed boy stumbled out and waved at his boss, smiling. Not a fake smile, a real one this time. He genuinely liked spending time with Equius who wasn't very social but still a very solid person to be around.

"see ya tomorrow equius!" He turned and began walking away to the dorms. They were about twenty minutes away from the cafe and during that time, John simply let in the music from his headphone plunge him into a beautifully soft conscious of no thoughts. Walking, or meandering more like, toward the looming dark buildings, John looked at the sky of stars. It was November 29th and so it got dark early. It smelled like turkey and a sigh escaped at the thought of more turkey.

Each year the school threw a bigass party for thanksgiving and well, there was turkey enough for the entire world which is exactly what happened. SBURB Uni sent out the poultry to nearly every country, noting all the non meat eating ones. It was a mystery as to how they knew or how they did it, but they did and for weeks after Uni kids ate nothing but turkey and anything a country sent them. The best of wine from France and beer from Germany. Only for those legal of course. Delicious peaches and oranges and all the like from many places John couldn't begin to imagine.

He slipped into the building with a soft click of the door and there was that new kid. Dave fucking Strider, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. It looked like he was arguing with someone, but with who John couldn't see. Then he heard it and was sure it must be a brotherly spat.

"dont you give me that bullshit 'brother'" The air quotes could almost be heard through his heartless voice.

"I refuse to let you win Dave. Very simply put this is all a game and should i win, it would mean your death. Should you win, it would mean my death. Therefore this game, we bet on ourselves but not only that but this group of kids as well. You win and i die, they become yours. Vise versa if i win." John couldn't believe what he was hearing. A game of lives? And not just their own lives but the lives of him and his friends? He couldn't stand the conversation any longer and pretended to just arrive though he was sure they weren't convinced.

"oh hey guys! didn't see ya there." Thank goodness he could lie like it was no one's business. Came from pranking so often and having to pin the blame elsewhere.

"sup john" And the straight face of Dave was back in it's place, a mask of his true intentions._ Be patient,_ John told himself, _You've known him one day_. "didnt notice you there / just chattin with dirk here"

"Yes, it was simply a chat." Dirk's voice flowed smooth, no sign of the earlier agitation.

Damn Striders and their masks. John nearly hissed with frustration but kept his cool and smiled, a small one that didn't reach his eyes. "C'mon. I'll show you the joys of the turkey afterfeast." To which both Striders looked briefly confused, Dirk for a slightly longer moment as so noted by the not blond kid.

(As it so turns out, the Striders eat a lot while the Lalonde tend to drink more water and in Roxy's case, whatever was in her martini. But that's unimportant and we're going to skip to the end of the meal. Please see the short that is at the end for the actual events of the meal.)

After the entire mess of a meal was cleaned, everyone was in mostly good spirits with all the new kids cracking smiles every once in a while. A thought struck John suddenly, like all thoughts do.

"ah, right! who do you guys lodge?" John himself had no lodging partner but was still surprised when Dave and Dirk both pointed at him. "... what?" It was echoed by nearly everyone else in the room. Rooms housed two students only, no more but apparently that rule was a little flexible. (If anyone cares, Rose was gonna lodge with Jane and Roxy with Kanaya. To which nearly no one was particularly happy with.) With a mirroring shrug, both brothers (so assumed) glared at each other with the same intensity behind their shades. At least it seemed like glaring.

"oh boy, boy boy!" John let out a quiet sigh and prodded them both in the cheek. "fine fine, but it's my room so you have to follow my rules."

They seemed startled but responded at the same time, eliciting some giggles and a couple stifled laughs plus two intense glares.

"sure"

"Of course."

_This is going to be a loooooong night._

**===MEAL TIME SHORT===**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FUCK YOU ALL." And you have Karkat. Okay so he's not a big fan of turkey. He really hates it.**

**And he's covered in it due to a mishap on Jake's part. Oops.**

**That was very much so a bad idea since now there's a full blown food fight. Turkey flying everywhere and drinks being splashed on each other. Teams were split: Harley and Vantas**

**TEAM HARLEY: Jade, Jake, John, Jane, Aradia, Sollux, Nepeta, Equius, Kanaya, Rose and Roxy.**

**TEAM VANTAS: Dave, Dirk, Karkat, Tavros, Terezi, Vriska, Gamzee, Eridan and Feferi.**

**Honestly they were totally matched as the same, with the Harley team being seriously aggressive but the Vantas team returning that with very simply speed and quantity over quality.**

**"HARLEY YOU BITCH I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN."**

**"aw, that's sweet karkles but i'm not gonna bow down to you!"**

**"OH HELL YEAH YOU ARE."**

**Nepeta nailed him in the mouth right as he shouted it. ":33 aw karkitty isnt focused!"**

**"FMPH YOU NEFEFA."**

**"excellent job nep! :D"**

**"oh boy boy boy." John ducked the incoming turkey but ended up crashing into Dave who caught them both before falling over completely. A red tint appeared on John's cheeks but Dave, thankfully, was too busy throwing things at Dirk who moved with fluid calm and returned all fire. Roxy grinned widely and took Dirk's side while Rose, sighing softly, took Dave's. That wasn't the actual teams but it seemed more like a family spat than simply a friendly fight. Getting up rather quickly, John slipped behind a table where Gamzee was taking shelter with Tavros and Sollux. Aradia was happily having fun with the rest of the group.**

**"Oh HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR." That's just how Gamzee spoke. Motherfucker was his favorite curse and he referenced something John had never heard.**

**"oH, uH, hEY JOHN,,, sORRY YOU GOT IN THIS MESS,,," Tavros sounded and looked embarrassed, curled up against the table and Gamzee. Huh. John hadn't realized that Tav and Gam were a pair. Maybe? Gamzee didn't even seem to notice at all.**

**Sollux was tap tap tapping away on his laptop and hating the mess. "Fuck thii2." And with that he stomped off, up the stairs.**

**During the couple minutes John had been hiding, the war was settled. Team Harley and Vantas were both eridacted and only Jade was left unscathed. Purely because she knew exactly how to dodge it all since she's gone airsofting and painballing pretty often. Yes painballing. That's a tale for another time.**

**"ALRIGHT. SINCE NEITHER OF SHITS WON, WE ALL GOTTA CLEAN THIS FUCKIN MESS."**

**"ah ah ah! karkles since i'm unscathed you have to clean!" A smirk.**

**"FUCK YOU HARLEY."**

**"anytime."**

**"WAIT. WHAT?"**

**"nothing!" She grinned and flounced off. Being as nice as they were, the others helped clean up too. Everyone had various pieces of the bird all over them. They still got to eat before cleaning and then afterward, they all helped clean up.**

* * *

AGAIN POSTED ON ARCHIVEOFOUROWN UNDER THE NAME SMOOTHRECORD.


	3. Chapter 3

John's room was literally one of the slightly larger than normal dorm rooms so it could accommodate three people with it feeling slightly cozy. It had three beds now, two against the walls and one in the center. Three chests at the foot of the beds and closet-mirror combos against the wall. (When the door's a mirror.) Three desks, all lined against windows. Seems like the school's headmaster is a fast worker.

Having lived there for a year now (John's a second year), he was well settled in and had his own pattern. The other two began unpacking and setting things away. Time: 8:26 PM. Technically John should've been doing homework but he didn't really have to, being so smart. Still he faked it, writing up a story for English class like he was supposed to for once while the Striders settled down.

"so egderp / rules"

Oh right. "Don't call me egderp or any variation for that matter. Keep to your third of the room unless you are given permission to move about. Don't steal of course, no smoking and i dislike alcohol but if you have to fine. Try not to kill anything, and i have a system around here that's you'll figure out soon. No pets please and no overnight guests unless you really have to. If you've got any issues, keep them out of this room and i'd prefer not having sexual activity fly around here."

"Sound fair enough." And a nod from dave.

"okay good. curfew is at 11 pm and uh, don't try to get past me by slipping through the window or anything because i'll know!" His goofy grin topped it off. "Oh, and don't look in the third drawer from the bottom up in the bathroom down the hall okay? That's my drawer and i will actually mince you if you try!"

"Of course i'll respect your privacy." Dirk nodded while Dave simply shrugged.

"i mean it. if you even try to see in it, you're gonna get a black eye." Dead serious.

Again, Dirk nodded and Dave shrugged. John turned back to the silly story and slid a smile.

Sleep was hard coming. Between the two Striders breathing around him, John didn't know if he could sleep at all. Peering to one side was Dave, just flopped over and sleeping, mouth open slightly and snoring softly. Glancing the other side was Dirk and holy hell. It's like one of those 'Help I've fallen asleep fabulously and I can't wake up" kind of thing. John almost started giggling. Time 11: 33. Around midnight, John got up, completely unable to sleep and slunk into the kitchen, making himself some hot chocolate and then lounging on the window seat, watching the world outside. There were the stragglers from the library to their dorms and some extras that were just out late or something. Strangely enough, he thought he saw Eridan and Sollux outside arguing and upon further inspection, John discovered it was indeed Sollux and Eridan.

They were definitely arguing, Eridan with his wide gestures and Sollux with his more reserved hisses. There was a disgruntled look on Sollux's face and a look of literal 'FUCK YOU VVERY MUCH' look on Eridan's face. John wondered if they were going to fight but instead, as he watched on, Sollux drew Eridan into a kiss then pulled back smugly, turning back to the dorm with a wave of his hand, leaving Eridan in the dark with his mouth open and a very confused expression.

As Sollux sauntered in the dorm to the room where John was, he glanced about like he was threatened.

"sollux?"

The asian jumped. "Holy 2hiit man don't 2neak up on me."

"can i ask you something?"

"2hoot"

"did you just… with eridan…"

"oh" He paused. "II lost a bet."

"oh." Is that all it was…

"2ee you tomorrow John."

"good night." Time 12: 49.

Soon after John had finished his hot chocolate, Eridan enter, still in shock it seemed.

"that fuckin lowwblood." Lowblood was literally what everyone was called (except Fef since she's higher than he is in the ranks of society).

"what was that?"

Eridan jumped enough to nearly hit his head on the hanging ceiling light. "WWho's there?"

"eridan, it's just me." John waved his hand slightly and perked a smile.

"oh / it's just you john / wwhat's up?" He actually looked relieved, as if he was expecting someone else…

"just wanted to check if you're okay. you seem kinda shocked by sol's ki- uh, actions."

A slight tinge entered Eridan's cheeks but he scoffed and hissed. "That wwas nothing." He sounded terse and like it never happened.

"uh, okay.' John nodded and glanced at the clock. Time 2:17. "i'll be going to be now. see you tomorrow eridan."

Eridan looked surprised for a second and then waved a hand a bit. "g'night john."

"good night." Strange things did happen that night, huh. Sapphire eyes were bright and still most definitely awake. In the relative seclusion of his room, he crept into bed as quiet as possible but still Dave and Dirk both jolted awake.

"wha-"

"John?"

He nearly hissed but instead stifled a sigh and waved them off. "it's nothing guys, go back to bed." So, with some doubtful shuffling, the two roommates went back to bed.

The black haired male himself lay awake for a while longer, finally drifting off around 3 AM to the sound of Dave softly beatboxing ish and Dirk mumbling things about robots.


End file.
